Rising Star: Full Moon
by DayshaFanpire101
Summary: Everything in Renesmee life is perfect right now,but Forks is in danger when The Children Of The Moon aka Real Werewolves is back & ready to overthrow the volturi.The volturi Demands them to hunt them down & kill them in enough time before they finds out where the volturi is located at or the Volturi will kill Cullen Coven. Will they kill all the Wolves in enough time?Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I apoligize for the wait, it took me a long time to come up with the idea for the sequal, and I got the perfect idea,I hope you like this first chapter! Enjoy!  
P.S. (You have to read Rising Star in order to read Rising Star: Full Moon, just go on my profile and read it :))  
~Daysha

Disclaimer-I don't own twilight, this is all stephanie meyers

Chapter 1: New Kids  
My life has changed since I gotten married, I moved in with Leah, Seth and Jake. It's been a year since I gotten married. Imma junior now.  
When we got there I saw 4 new students who looked lost 2 girls, 2 boys. I went up to them to introduce my self because thats the type of person I am.  
"Hi I'm Renesmee Black." I said to them, they looked with discomfort. They smell horribly wrong, like some kind animal, but you can block there smell with there human smell. So you can tell they have a dog or some animal they live with at home. They just starred.  
"Ok i'll see you guys around."  
First period was a breeze, one of the new kids was in my history class, Grayer. He was really grumpy.  
When lunch started I sat by Alice, Jasper,Seth and Ronnie.  
"Who are the new kids?" Alice asked  
"Oh I don't know, I introduced my self but all they did was starred."  
"Wierd." Ronnie said.  
"I know the biggest one Is Grayer." Grayer had Reddish-Blonde hair, he was very tall and buff, but not to buff, enough to see his muscles. He was also very hansome. I herd him talking to a girl next to him, she was very beautiful, she had crystal blue eyes that popped with her auburn brown hair, her name was Nadia. What a beautiful name. They seem related, but don't look related, the other had green eyes with light blonde hair but a name I didnt know, then the last boy was tan, and had dark brown hair with brown eyes, they wispered quietly as they talked, so quiet I couldnt hear them.  
When school was over I went to the main house because Carlisle said he need to talk to us.

"Carlisle, whats wrong." Edward said.  
"Theres been more killings, like human, disappearances, bodies found."  
"Another army." Jasper said.  
"Can't be, everyone is dead." Rose said.  
I was so confused, so Jake feeled me in.  
"Remeber how I told you about James coven and how I told you a girl victoria had made and army. Well Carlisle thinks there another army made."  
"Can't be, we did nothing wrong. " I said  
"Alice, do you see anything?" Esme said.  
"Nothing, its just Dull."  
"Then we can't hunt untill we find out whats happening. Because there having polices in the woods because it's been alot of dead animals too."  
Then I got the thinking, what if Grayer, Nadia amd them had somthing to do with this? ...HMM

If you review I will make post another chapter in the next 2 days! (you cant hava story if noone is gonna review it)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tranformation

The next day of school was normal as usual. Today was friday, I was happy because I can sleep in tomarrow. I wanted to do somthing this weekend, I walked down the hall, soon I ran into Ronnie.

"Oh there you are Ron, I was meaning to talk to you."

"Hey, wassup."

"So you wanna hangout over my house tonight?" I said

"I would love to but that new book is coming out tonight and I gotta be in line to get it." He said with excitement

Oh thats right he has the new book that he loves. It comes out today, argh forgot the name. I can't let him go out tonight there been killings.

"Why don't you wait till the morning to get it?" I said

"If I do then it would be sold out, then Imma have to order it online which I'm

Not doing."

"You know what, tonight is gonna he boring I'm gonna go with you, it sounds like fun." I said, untill Carlisle finds out what is out there that causing the killings people, he needs to be protected.

"Cool, I'll text you the deets." He said then I left.

When I got back to the house I'm going to ask Jacob to come along. He agree to come, just a few hours later Ronnie gave me the adress.

We grabbed our coats and got in the car. "Jake he's my bestfriend, even though you and Dad didnt get along with Bella dosen't mean you have to be mean to Ron."

"I know I know." Then he smiled at me

We soon found the place.

"Renessmee! Over here!" I see he saved us a spot in line. Jake growled when he said my full name that he hates ever since bella named me that.

"Be have yourself." I wisperd

"Hey guys." Ronnie said

"Hey Ronnie. This is my husband Jake."

"Oh yeah the early arrange marriage." Ronnie said.

"Yeah its our culture." I lied to Ronnie. Its weird to tell him that a "15" year old girl go married.

While we stand in line and waited, Jake and Ronnie talked. They seem to get along well. We got our books and left.

When we got in the car Jake seemed happy.

"What a nice kid." He said

"Yeah. I'm just glad nothing bad happend today."

We followed Ronnie home to make sure he gets in safe. Soon he disapeared in the woods.

"Where did he go?" I asked Jake.

Soon we herd a scream. We hopped out the car and ran to the direction the screams came stould there. We couldn't believe out eyes.

Ok i will post another if you review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Children Of the Moon

Standing there was a person, she was harry but had blonde hair, she

looked familar, she looked like the new girl from school, the one who I

didn't know the name of. But she was bigger and and had hair over her

body. She looked mad and looked like she was gonna kill him.

"Jake we have to do somthing!" I yelled. The wolf herd us than ran towards

our way. Jacob turn to his wolf form than attacked, I ran by Ronnie side

and grabbed him and ran. I knew Jake would've killed him. so me and Ron

head back to his home wolith super speed.

"Nessie! What the hell is going! How can your Husband turn into a wolf!"

I didn't know how to start. I started off by telling him why me and Jake

tagged along and whats been going on with the town. Then I told him about

my family and Jake culture and family, then I told him about me and Jacob

and how imprinted, then he wanted me to stop.

"You kept this from me, now I'm afraid of you and your family." Ronnie said.

"We don't drink human blood though." I said.

"I know! You told me that, but I'm going to keep your secret. But please

stay away from me."

Than he walked into the house. Tears roll down my eyes but soon more

drama happened.

"Nessie!" When I turn away Leah and Seth were behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked "Jake's hurt!" he yelled

"What how?!" I said

"When he fought that creature, it was stronger than he thought, he killed it

but he could have died Ness." Leah said.

I soon ran home.

"Jake! Are ok!? Say somthing?" I asked

"I'm fine, Carlise gave me medicine but I'm healing fast." He said

cheerfully. I kissed him on the lips 13 times.

"So what the hell was that creature you fought?" I asked

"I have no Idea ness." He answer

The next day everyone was at the main house, I told them I told Ronnie

our secret just because he saw Jacob tranform and me run super fast, I

told them that he said he would keep out secret.

"Alice, whats wrong?" Jasper said

"The Volturi, there coming here." Alice said.

"Why what did we do this time?! Is it Renesmee?" Bella said

"I have know Idea but all I know is its nothing bad." Alice said, they'll be

here tomarrow."

All we did was wait.

_**Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review and I'll post another**_

_**one!**_

_**~Daysha**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Volturi

They next day we stood there as we waited for the volturi. Jake was in his wolf form, Leah and Seth were at home. They were intmidated by the volturi. "Just stay calm, and don't growl, there gonna take that as a threat." My dad said to Jake. Jake looked at him. my dad must be reading his mind. When they finally got here Carlisle greeted them. Jane responded by saying.

"You guys are not in danger, but we are. Do you guys remeber. The children of the moon?" Jane said. Everyone nod there head.

"I thought so. Well there after the Volturi, after The Volturi killed most of them, and only 4 are left,and now there back for revenge. We want you to kill them all. If you don't and they find Aro and then we will execute all of you and you little pets." I rubbed Jake so he wouldn't or bark.

"Jane we don't wanna be involve in this." "Aro wanted you guys to do it, and when Aro says, goes, so I guess were done here." Then they left.

"Everyone, to the main house." Carlisle said. Jake went to get Leah amd Sam. One everyone was here Carlisle started to talk.

"I think the Volturi is doing this just to get back at us for winning the battle of Renesmee, years ago." Emmett punched me.

"We gonna need to work hard and try to to kill them one by one. Alice told me they go to Forks High school. So Nessie, don't talk to them, you neither guys. I herd one of them is already dead, so there 3 left. I looked on the internet and the get weaken by wolfsbane. So I need Rose and emmett to go to Transylvania, because thats where they only grow them at." Then he was done.

The next day I was at school. School was boring, Ronnie avoid me, and I had to avoid the wolves. When I walked down the hallway, they looked at me with anger. The biggest one. Grayer followed me to me locker. I open it and then closed it and there he was.

"I know you and your little Vampire friends killed her."

"I don't know what your talking about." I wispered

"Yes you do, I don't know what you are, but I know that your friends are Vampires."

"I'm human."

"Your not fooling me. Your something supernatural and Imma find out." He said then as he walked away he tripped me. I fell on my knees, all my stuff was on the floor. I saw Ron, and all he did was walk away, didn't even help. I was sad.

_**Ok like my other story imma post every friday! so please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Befriended

I walk through the hall sad, I went to the bathroom and cried. Ronnie hates me, and how am I going to act more human so the wolves won't notice I'm a hybrid. Things are so complicated right now. As I cried in the stall a student walked in the bathroom.

"Renesmee? Is that you?" The student said, It sound like Emmy. I've got biology with her. I didn't say anything but you open the door anyway.

"Renesmee, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She said

"I rather not talk about it." I said.

"Well I think you should talk to Ron "I wish, he hates me."

"Well whatever it is it'll work itself out" She said, I smiled and walked out. When I went to my Biology Class, I herd Emmy talking to Ronnie out side. "Ronnie, Renesmee was crying in the Bathroom, I know you guys are inna fight, but if you care about her, you should talk to her." then she walked in the classroom. When I got home, I did my homework and ate some dinner. I needed to clear my head, I wanted an escape, temporarily, Rosalie and Emmett was going to transylvania. I should tag along, I got ready and packed me a small bag, because we'll be back tomorrow night. "Hey Jacob." I said

" Hey, where are going?" He asked "Transylvania with Rose and Emmett" "Your going with them?" I nod my head. "Well have fun I guess." He gave me a one arm hug, then a kiss on the cheek." Rose and Emmett were getting ready to leave. "Rosalie! Can I come? I barely traveled these pass 7 years." I said "Sure, common." She said "Nessie, you're going with them?" "Yeah, is that ok?" I asked Bella "Yeah, have fun." She hugged me. We got kisses from Esme and hugs from everyone else, then we were off. When were at the airport. I sat and waited while Emmett bought my ticket. I went on Facebook to check my messages. I saw pictures with Ronnie and Grayer and the other one, I saw his name. "Ezra." I wisperd. Why is he befriending the wolves? He know what they are so why is he friends with them! They could kill! It was time for us head on to the flight. I text Ronnie 14 times and called him 5 times. He didn't call back or responded. I took my seat. I sat by the window. Rose and Emmett talked quietly. The one thing I love about being a hybrid is sleeping and I needed it.

Review! and I'll post next friday!


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6: Transylvania When we landed I felt the sense of relief, to get out, I was happy. We went to a hotel to sit down and find out where wolfsbane is at. Emmett went on the internet to see if he can locate it. I got up and went to the bathroom. I put water on my face. How can Ronnie do this? To make me jealous, or is it the wolves using him as bait? But for what exactly? "Nessie, we found it." Rose said I walked out the bathroom, he held up the iPad where I see where it says the wolfsbane is at. Its located at a park I can't pronouce. I looked at Emmett and he looked, he gave me a "Were gonna kick some ass look." Rose was on the phone with Carlisle who seemed very relieved that wolfsbane still grows in Transylvania. We got our coats and left. When we got there, there was of wolfsbane, wolfsbane looked like lavenders but its was a dark brown color. Emmett was getting ready to pull but a guy. Interrupted him. "What are you doing! This is my property! I own this land!" He was an old man. With a strong british accent. "Look we apoligize, we didn't know this land is owned. we thought this was the park." Rosalie said calmly. "It used to be, I sell Wolfsbane." he said. "well could we buy some? maybe a patch." I said. 100 Leu (money). Rose gave him the money and he gave us a patch. We were happy to get it. When we got back they were happy to see us. Carlise put the wolfsbane in the blender and then put warm water in a jar then pour the wolfsbane in it. He bought tiny spray bottles and pour a little Wolfsbane water in it so we can use it as a weapon. When I got back to the house I went on facebook, and everybody was invited to this bombfire party, where Ronnie and the werewolves said they'll be at. It wasn't a full moon and we got the wolfsbane, it was time to kill. I told Jacob and he was in on the plan. When we were getting ready, Edward was worried and didnt want me to go. "Dad, it's not a full moon, so there barely strong, and I have Jacob and these." I shook my spray bottle, He agreed and wish me good luck. When we got there we split up, I needed to find Ronnie. I looked for Five minutes, and then I found him. I ran to him. He see that I was pissed so he ran into the woods. I followed him. "ARE YOU INSANE! THE WOLVES CAN KILL YOU AND YOUR THERE FRIENDS?! SO YOUR NOT MY FRIEND THE HALF HUMAN THAT CAN NOT PRODUCE VENOM BUT YOUR FRIENDS WITH A FULL WEREWOLF!" I yelled "AT LEAST THEY DON'T DRINK BLOOD!" He yelled "IS THAT WHAT TOLD YOU! WHEN THEY TURN, THEY KILL ANYTHING IN SIGHT INCLUDING HUMANS! THEY DRINK BLOOD WHEN THEY TURN!" "YOUR LIEING!" He yelled "OH I WISH!" Then I saw Ezra stepping in "Whats going on?" He said "Just a stupid Vampire yelling at me." Ronnie said "She's a Vampire?" Ezra asked. "She's half human." He said, I was screwed. "Oh really." He said, I got my bottle and sprayed him. It looked like it burn his skin, was yelling. "What are you doing?!" I didn't say nothing to him. Soon Ezra got up and then Jake attacked him in his wolf form. Then he was dead. Ronnie ran. Then me and Jacob looked at each other then ran Deep into the, He was back in he human form, I gave him his close, then I hugged him. So happy everything went down right. Please Review ill post soon! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Guys, I really would be grateful for a review, I wanna see how my stories are, and see what you guys think. ~_Daysha_ Chapter 7: Nadia Today was a weekend, thank god. For the first time in my life, I hated school. My grades are good, but I got no Ronnie, and I have bullies, The Werewolves. Seth is my only friend. I wake and go to the kitchen. Leah was there making breakfast. She made pancakes and sausage.

**" Goodmorning Ness, I made breakfast for you guys." Leah said**

**"Thanks." I grabbed my plate and sat on the couch and turned to MTV, True Life. The only normal show talking about Real Life. **

**"Yay leah made breakfast. Hey Nessie." Seth said, I wasn't paying attention. I was to busy looking at a commercial for the trailer Vampire next door. Seth was right along with me watching it.**

**"I wanted to see this movie!" Seth shouted. **

**"Nessie, do you wanna go see The Vampire next door?" He asked**

**"Uh, yeah. I'd love too." I said. **

**"Love too what?." Jacob said, he had his plate in his hand, and hopped over the couch. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and waiting for my answer. **

**"Um, movies, with Seth. The Vampire next door." I said**

**"Guys be careful, its a full moon out tonight." He said.**

**"We know we know. Mr. Cullen gave us out spray botttles, we'll be safe, and If were not, I can take em." Seth said. Jacob looked even more worried. So I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheeks.**

**That night me and Seth left and went to the movies. The movie wasn't that good, Stereotypical, fangs, burn by the sun. Stake by a human. Got to be invited in. The usual, Seth seemed to enjoyed it. It started to rain, so we ran to the car. Me and seth have fake license thanks to J. Jenks. We got on the road but it was so much traffic. "Theres so much traffic. I think its a road if you turn here." He pointed towards the woods. **

**"Woods? Are you crazy?" I took my chances anyway. While I was driving on the muddy grass when the car go stuck in mud.**

**"UH oh" I said. Me and Seth was strong, not Emmet strong or newborn Bella strong but strong enough to push this car out of the mud. We got out to push the car. I'm soak and wet, but not cold. **

**"Lets hurry Nessie, its a Full moon." We pushed it out with no problem. We soon herd a howl.**

**"What was that?!" I said.**

**"Probably nothing, Ness, lets go home." He said. Soon came up to us. A huge wolf. It was Nadia, her scent was still on her. She attacked me. **

**"Seth help!" He ran to the car and got the spray bottle.**

**"Nessie, It spilled!" I wasn't paying attention, she try to bite me but I hold her up. Seth attacked in his wolf form. She was knocked out.**

**"Nessie common!" He grabbed my hand and we left.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Car Wash** **Today is a beautiful day, I lay in the bed, Jacob must got up and left and made breakfast. ** **"Nessie, wake up!" Alice said. She jumped in my bed. ** **"Alice, what's going on." I said** **"Remember, a few months ago we signed up for that car wash?" ** **"Oh, I remeber." I totally forgot. Everything been hectic lately I forgot. I got u and got ready. My school is having a car wash. It's a really cloudy day, so no sun out, but Alice said it's not going to rain. I put my bathing suit on and put blue jeans shorts. I got up and left. When we got there I started washing cars. Jacob came to volunteer. He wore no shirt and just his blue jean shorts. I went over there.** **"Wow Jake you look hot." I said. I helped him with the car he was watching.** **"You do to." We started making out. Then it was a water figh. When that was over I saw Alice and Jasper talking, Isolated from others. I didn't want to listen so I just went over there and asked them.** **"What's going on." I asked, Jake was right behind me.** **"We think it's time to kill Nadia." Jasper said, he glanced over behind me. I looked and Nadia she was volunteering.** **"Ok, I have a plan. You put wolfsbane in the lemonade. It can't harm humans. But when she drink it she'll be woozy. You grab her and kill her." I said, Jasper agree to kill her. Mr and Jake went back to our washing jobs. Alice already put the wolfsbane in the cups. I see Nadia drunk it then got woozy and started coughing. Jaspr took her away. 10 minutes he came back.** **"Mission complete." He said. Alice kissed him and I hugged Jake. When we got back, we told carlisle the news. He was proud.** **Today is school, I hate it. When I was in the hallway I saw Grayer. He looked pissed. ** **"You made a big mistake." He said** **"Your crazy, I don't know what your talking about." I said** **"Nadia , you killed her. Now you better watch you back, because the person you care about will die."**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Carnival It's been a 5 days since Grayer threaten me. My mom and Dad thinks we don't spend enough time together so tonight were gonna go to the carnival. Jacob, Leah and Seth is gonna go to the movies. I wore red skinny jeans with white turtle neck sweater and red gloves. I put my hair inna pony tail. *Knock, Knock* "Jake can you get the door!" He opened it I herd. I here my Dad talking to Jacob and Bella greeting seth and Leah. I went out of my room.

"**Hey mom." Bella gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.**

**"Bye Jake, Have fun." I said and he winked at me. Bella said bye than told him to text her later.**

**When we got there we had so much fun. Edward won Bella alot of prizes. I won 3. Imma give one to Jake. I saw Grayer. He was with Ronnie. **

**"Nessie, were going on the ferris wheel." Bella said. I smiled and they left. I thought about what Grayer said. I think he's gonna hurt Ronnie. So I went over there to talk to Ronnie. **

**"Ronnie. What are doing?" I asked.**

**"I'm eating cot and candy." He said, picking the cot and candy piece by piece.**

**"Not that you nimrod! With Grayer!" **

**"Won't you just leave me alone. You killed Nadia. What is wrong with you!" He yelled.**

**"I'm trying to protect me and the people I care about, Including you!" **

**"Hey! Get out of here Renesmee," Grayer said**

**"Make me." I said.**

**"Just watch." He finished. I think he's going to hurt Ronnie, I don't know when but I'm worried.**

**"RON! WHAT EVER YOU DO, DON'T GO ANYWHERE WITH HIM! TRUST ME!" I yelled**

**"Trust you? Really?" He said, then walked off with him.**

**Worried and scared I ran to Bella and Edward. There in line waiting to go on the Ferris Wheel.**

**"Nessie! What's wrong?" Bella said. I didn't have anyway words coming out my mouth so I just show her. I put my hand on her face. Edward was reading my mind so he's shocked. **

**"We need find Ronnie daddy!" I started crying**

**"Common." So we looked everywhere until Bella herd something.**

**"Nessie, the woods!" Bella said. So we ran towards the woods. Ronnie was laying on the ground, full of blood on his head. he was moaning he sound in pain. Grayer was right there by him**

**"Ronnie! What did you do to him!" I Yelled**

**"It's a full moon! Don't touch me or I'll take you down!."**

**"What do you want from us." Bella said**

**"Where is the Volturi!? Tell me and he dosn't dies." Grayer said**

**"Were not going to tell you." Edward said.**

**Grayer got Ronnies arm and bit him.**

**"RONNIE!" I yelled. Edward and Bella attacked him, but Grayer transformed. He was fighting them.**

**I wet by Ronnie side.**

**"Renesmee. I'm sorry I- AAAAAH!" He screamed**

**"Mom, Dad!" They were gone. **

**"Ronnie, stay with me I'm right here!" I started crying. I don't know where my parents are. They could be dead. I got my phone out and started to call Jake.**

**"No need Ness, were right here." Edward said. I gave him a hug, than gave Bella one.**

**"I thought you guys were dead!" I said.**

**"We killed him." I gave them both another hug.**

**"AAAHHHHH!" Ronnie screamed**

**"Dad what's happening!" Edward looked at his arm**

**"He's been bit." He said.**

**"What do you mean." Bella said**

**"He's transforming into a werewolf." Edward said.**

**"WHAT NO! WHY?!" I said. I started crying again.**

**Bella huged me.**

**"I think I can get the venom out by sucking it." Edward said.**

**"Than do it." I said. He started sucking, than he stoped. **

**"What happened!?" I said.**

**"The Venom to strong. The only way to make him not a werewolf is to turn him."**

**"Like into a vampire!?" **

**"Yeah, ness." I turned to Bella again and she hugged me. Ronnie hates Vampires, but I can't turn him into something that's horrible.**

**"Vampire!" I yelled, so he bit him.**

**When got back home. Edward told Carlisle what happen. Carlilse was proud. They put Ronnie body in Carlisle office. He layed there.**

**"Your going to be alright Ronnie." I herd his heart beat, it was slow. He'll be probably be woke tomarrow or monday. **

_**Ok one more chapter to go! please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Success **

**It's been two days since we killed Grayer, since Ronnie was bitten. A Vampire. He's been missing, well that's what it says on the news. Carlisle said we have to move. He's in his office planning the trip. I'm in the guest bedroom where Ronnie is laying at. I started crying. He will hate me, he already does, But he'll hate me even more, and how am I going to help him control his thirst? Daddy will help me help him. I feel bad, he's gonna miss his mom, his family. I'm selfish.**

**"Your not selfish Ness." My dad said, I ran to him and gave him a hug. **

**"We will teach him, now go get packed, were leaving in a few days."**

**I started packing, I don't mind moving. I like moving. I have a fresh start, a new beginning. When I was packing seth and leah walked in.**

**"Argh they make me uncomfortable." Seth said**

**"Who makes you uncomfortable?" I said.**

**"The Volturi. They did a suprise visit." He said. I threw my stuff on the bed and ran out side. Jane was talking to Carlisle.**

**"I can't believe you killed them all. Aro will be grateful." Jane said.**

**"Jane well we always get the job done." Carlisle said.**

**"Well we'll be leaving now." She said. When the officially left Carlisle kissed Esme, and I hugged Jake.**

**Seth leah and everyone join to the guess house for a meeting. Carlisle said were going back to Forks. It's been centuries so noone will recognize us. We need to go far so noone will look for Ronnie.**

**"Nessie, It's time, Ronnie heart stopped beating."**

**I ran upstairs, everyone surrounded him. It was time. **

**Then he opens his eyes. He's beautiful.**

**The End**

_**Thanx guys for reading! Please review and tell me how the story went! And to answer your question there will be another book, Rising Star: Lunar Eclipse, but I'm not writing this book no time soon, I'm going to write it around the holidays or new years, so follow me so you can be posted on my stories! Bye!**_

_**~Daysha**_


End file.
